Beyblade: Truth Revealed
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Sandra and her friends are visiting her parents and brother back in town where several murders have occurred. The BAU has been called in, but their unsub seems to have it out for one member of the team. Why is the unsub after this agent, and why do most of the victims look like Sandra and Matt? I don't own MFB or Criminal Minds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This takes place after Sandra's Secret. I'll do my best not to give away any spoilers. There will be a sequel to this too. As soon as I have it figured out I'll get it up.**

**As for this, if you don't know what the characters look like, please look up a picture. Sometimes I'm just a little lazy. Sorry. My OCs descriptions are:**

**Sandra-Kyoya X Sandra (she wears a red jacket as well)  
Alex-Kyoya X Sandra  
Emma-Ryuga's Return  
Matt-Sandra's Secret  
Sandra's Parents-Summer Worth Fighting For.**

**If there are any I forgot, please tell me and I'll try to put them in other chapters. Anyway, please enjoy! :)**

Sandra headed inside her house with her friends behind her. She set her guitar down as she called, "Mom! Dad! Matt!"

It wasn't long before her parents and brother appeared and her mom gave her a big hug. "I happy you're home! I've missed you so much!"

"Mom! You've known where I was," Sandra reminded her. "But I missed you too."

"Finally you came back. I was thinking you'd never leave that apartment," Matt teased.

"Don't push your luck. I could still go back," Sandra replied, playing along. Matt's eyes glittered with amusement.

"Same old Sandra," her dad commented. "So what have you been up to? Matt saw you once, but he wouldn't tell us what you were up to."

"Well, that's something I'd rather not share," Sandra said.

"Yep, same old Sandra," her dad repeated. He then nodded to Kyoya. "Good to see you and the others again."

Kyoya nodded back but didn't say anything. Sandra smiled at him before looking back at her parents. "Alex and Emma went home to see their parents. Tsubasa and Yu are with Alex and Ryuga is with Emma. We'll divide up who's staying where later when they come over. I'm going to help Madoka get settled in. Matt, can you help Kyoya and Benkei?"

Matt nodded. "Sure, no problem. Come on!" He motioned for Kyoya and Benkei to follow him as they headed upstairs.

"Come on, Madoka. Gingka, Kenta, we'll be right back," Sandra said, picking up her guitar and following the boys upstairs. She led Madoka into her room. The walls were a sky blue and her bed was a white sleigh bed with pink and blue sheets. She had a white desk near her closet and a white dresser on the opposite side of the room from the desk. The bed was queen sized. "You can sit your stuff on the bed and we can just move it later if you want."

Madoka put her bag on the bed. "You're parents are just as nice as I remember them," she commented.

"They do seem to be nicer than other parents that hear about. Neither I or Matt have ever been grounded or in big trouble," Sandra said.

"So, what are we going to do this weekend?" Madoka asked.

Sandra shrugged. "I don't know. I'll probably catch up with Matt and my parents. Alex and Emma will probably drag you guys around, so be prepared for that."

"I think I can manage, but I doubt Kyoya will go with us. He'll probably stay with you," Madoka said.

Sandra smiled and nodded. "And I'll let him, but doesn't mean I can't pick on him," she replied, saying the last part quieter that what she started. Madoka giggled a little. "Come on, let's go back down and talk with the others." The two headed back down the stairs and sat down on the black couch. Matt, Kyoya and Benkei were already down there.

"I was actually beginning to get worried when you said you'd be walking over," her mom said. "There have been some killings in the neighborhood lately."

Sandra blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Her dad nodded. "Yeah, but the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit has been called in and they're working on it. I don't think it'll take them too long to find this guy."

Sandra nodded. "I hope they find him soon. I'm tired of not being able to walk around town like I used to," Matt complained.

"Well, now we know who'd rather be dead," Sandra teased, giving her brother a playful shove. "Next time, we'll just hand you over."

"Leave it to you to make a serious situation sound funny," Matt growled, trying to sound agitated, but his eyes couldn't hide his amusement.

"Well, when Alex and the others get over here we'll have to let them know what's going on so they know what to look out for," Madoka said. Sandra nodded in agreement. _This better not ruin this visit._

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra walked down the stairs. Everyone had headed off to bed but Sandra needed something to drink. She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for her, and one for Madoka. She had offered before she headed down. She was about to start back up the stairs when she heard her parents talking in the bedroom.

"Don't you think we should tell them?" her dad asked. Sandra blinked in confusion and silently approached their bedroom door.

"I want to, but we've kept this a secret for so long. Matt will probably just shrug it off, but Sandra will be crushed," her mom protested. _What are they talking about?_

"I know, and the last thing I want to do is hurt either of them, but they deserve to know the truth," her dad persisted. _Truth about what?_

"I know, but how are we supposed to tell them that you're not their real father?" her mom asked, making Sandra freeze. "Their real father doesn't even know about them."

Sandra didn't wait to hear anymore. She turned around and headed back toward the stairs. She stopped at the bottom, not believing what she heard, but she knew that they weren't lying. _If he's not my real dad, who is?_

Sandra didn't have time for another thought before somebody grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth as her captor dragged her out of the house to his vehicle.

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya was just beginning to doze off when he heard banging on Matt's bedroom door. All three boys got up and Matt opened the door to reveal a panic-stricken Madoka. "Have any of you seen Sandra? Please say you have!" she begged.

"No, why?" Matt asked, concern rising in his eyes.

"She went to get us both some water but she never came back. I went to find her but she wasn't in the house and the front door was open," Madoka explained.

"What?!" Kyoya exclaimed, pushing his way out of the room, quickly running down the stairs and outside. Like Madoka said, the door was wide open. "Sandra!" he called, but he got no answer. His panic grew and he did his best to control himself. "Sandra! Answer me!" Still no answer.

"You don't think…" Benkei trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. They all knew what he was holding back.

"Oh no!" Madoka covered her mouth in shock and worry.

"Matt, go get your parents," Kyoya ordered. Matt nodded. He headed inside so quickly he almost tripped.

"Do you think the guy broke into the house?" Benkei asked.

Kyoya looked back at the door. "I don't see any sign of that. The doors were locked, right?" When Benkei nodded, Kyoya continued, "Then how did he get into the house? It doesn't make sense. There's nothing broken to show that somebody forced their way in."

"Then how did they get in? Picked the lock?" Benkei suggested.

Kyoya looked at him then back at the house and the wide open door. He saw Matt running back with his parents. They looked horrified and Sandra's mom was crying into her dad's shoulder. Kyoya looked at the ground before looking out toward the trees that surrounded the house. "I'm going to go search the area," he said. "Benkei, stay here."

"I'm going with you," Matt rasped, coming up beside him. Kyoya wanted to tell him to stay too but he just nodded, knowing that he was just as worried about Sandra as he was. They then headed off into the woods. Kyoya took a quick glance behind him to make sure Benkei hadn't followed. He kept his hands near his bey and launcher at all times. Matt was doing the same, but he could tell that he was having a much harder time holding in his feelings than Kyoya was.

"Don't worry, Matt. We'll find her," Kyoya assured him.

"But what if we don't? What if…" he trailed off, not needing to say what they both already knew. "I've known her all my life and we were always there for each other. I can't lose her now."

Kyoya nodded. "I know. I'm not about to lose her either. If I have to, I'll spend the rest of my life hunting down the guy who took her."

Matt nodded, saying he would do the same. They kept searching but didn't find anything. They headed back, sadly with nothing.

**Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rossi and Hotch headed pulled into the driveway. They had been in town for a few days hunting down this killer and now they were worried that he had struck again. The Diara's were all worried because their daughter, Sandra, had been taken just that night. Sandra's friends were gathered outside talking in hushed voices. All their faces showed concern except for once who showed no emotion at all. Rossi followed Hotch into the house. The saw the family in the living room. There was the parents, Santaria and Marden, the son, Matt, and Sandra's boyfriend, Kyoya. Rossi stopped for a moment when he saw Santaria. Hotch noticed his pause and turned to face him.

"You ok, Dave?" Hotch asked.

"Santaria, we used to date," Rossi answered, motioning toward the mother. Hotch glanced at her and turned back to Rossi. Rossi just shook his thoughts away. "I'll be fine. Let's go."

Hotch nodded and they headed into the living room. Santaria instantly recognized Rossi and tried not to make eye contact. Kyoya had a hard gaze fixed on them. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this is SSA…"

"David Rossi," Santaria finished for Hotch. "Been a while."

Rossi just nodded. "I'm sorry that your daughter was taken, but we need to ask you some questions."

"Did act suspicious around Sandra lately?" Hotch asked.

"Not that I know of, but she's only been back a day," Marden answered. "She doesn't live here full-time anymore."

"Where does she live?" Rossi asked.

"In Japan," Kyoya answered this time. Rossi met his eyes and saw determination in his eyes. _If we don't catch this guy, Kyoya will take matters into his own hands._

"Did you hear anything unusual last night?" Hotch asked.

"No, nothing. My husband and I were talking in our bedroom when Matt came in and told us that Sandra was missing. Kyoya and Matt checked the woods but there was no sign of her," Santaria answered.

"Did you have the doors locked last night?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, we always lock them when we go to sleep or when we're not here," Marden answered.

"But there was no sign of a forced entry. I already checked," Kyoya added, grimly.

"If only she had stayed up in her room. Maybe none of this would've happened," Santaria rasped.

"There was nothing you could've done. The unsub probably would've just gone upstairs and got her and possibly got the rest of them too," Rossi argued. "This is not your fault."

Santaria met his eyes and nodded. "David, I need to talk to you in private before you leave, please."

Rossi glanced at Hotch and nodded. "Give us a minute." Hotch nodded and he left the room with the others. Rossi waited until it was just him and Santaria in the room. "What is it?"

"There's a secret that Sandra and Matt don't know. Marden and I have been trying to figure out how to tell them, but we just don't know how. Sandra and Matt aren't Marden's," Santaria began.

Rossi's eyes widened as he saw where this conversation was going, but he asked the question anyway. "Then, whose are they?"

"They're yours," Santaria answered, looking into his eyes. "I would've told you, but you were long gone, and Marden agreed to raise them as his own. He loves them just as much as he would his own kids."

Rossi sat in silence, letting what he just heard sink in. He had kids he never knew about? This just made finding Sandra even more important. _I've got to find her before that monster kills her._

"Mom?" Rossi turned around to see Matt watching them.

"Matt," Santaria stood up and stared at her son. "Did you hear all that?" Matt nodded. "I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner, son. I just didn't know how."

"It's ok. I understand. You had the best intentions in mind," Matt said, smiling in spite of his grief. He looked at Rossi. "You're going to find her, aren't you?"

Rossi blinked, staring at his newly found son. He nodded. "I will find her, no matter what it takes."

Matt nodded, looking down at the ground. Rossi nodded reassuringly to Santaria before heading toward the door where Hotch was waiting for him. He stopped in surprise when he felt someone hug him from behind. He looked and saw Matt. "Thank you!"

Rossi smiled at him and hugged him back. "Nothing will happen to your sister. I promise that I will bring her right back here."

Matt nodded, letting him go. He returned to his mom's side. Rossi watched as the family disappeared inside their house. Rossi then turned and walked back to the SUV with Hotch. When they got in, Hotch looked at him. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Rossi countered.

"What did Santaria tell you?" Hotch asked.

Rossi shook his head and just stared out the window. "I'll tell you later, Aaron."

Hotch stared at him for a moment before starting the car and driving back to the office where the rest of the team was waiting. They met in the conference room.

"How's the family?" Morgan asked.

"Holding up," Hotch answered. "Sandra's boyfriend is pretty mad. What do we have so far?"

"All the victims are around the age of 16," Blake began. "They were all killed in their homes. The killer forced his way into each home when everyone was asleep and couldn't hear him. He then would kill the victim and run out."

"It almost looks like there are two separate groups of victims. All the boys look the same and so do all the girls. Same hair, same eyes. The only thing that connects the boys and the girls is that all of them are twins," Reid explained. He pulled up the boys' and girls' pictures.

Rossi narrowed his eyes. "The boys look a lot like Matt, and the girls look like Sandra."

"Is it just a coincidence that they look like the victims and are twins?" JJ asked.

"That's not all that's odd about this. Sandra wasn't found dead at her house. She was kidnapped, and there was no forced entry. The door had been wide open and nothing was broken," Hotch said.

"A different unsub?" Morgan suggested.

"No, it's the same unsub," Hotch replied. "I think Sandra and Matt were the intended targets all along. Or at least, one was."

"Sandra does live in Japan now. Perhaps when the killer found out he couldn't get her he had to substitute those other girls," Rossi suggested.

"And when Sandra got back, he got his chance," Hotch finished. "And with no sign of a forced entry, that would have to mean the family knew this guy. He would have to be a close relative, somebody with a key. I doubt anybody could pick that lock without alerting the family."

Morgan called Garcia. "What do you need?" Garcia asked in an upbeat voice.

"Garcia, pull up all the family members outside the Diara household," Hotch ordered.

"Ok, that's quite a list. Give me anything to narrow it down?" Garcia asked.

"Which one's live in the area?" Morgan asked.

"Still a big list," Garica answered after some typing.

"Any with a criminal record?" Blake asked.

After more typing, Garcia said, "None. All clean as a whistle."

"Keep the list of the family members up. We'll figure out some way to narrow it down," Hotch said.

"Thanks Baby Girl," Morgan said before hanging up the phone.

"This guy is going to be hard to find," Blake commented.

The rest started tossing idea around but Rossi wasn't listening. _A family member would have to be pretty mad to kidnap someone in their own family. Unless, they weren't their family at all._

Rossi got up and left the room, making everybody stop what they were doing and watch him. He pulled out his phone and was about to call Santaria when Hotch joined him. "What's going on, Dave?" Rossi didn't say anything, or look at Hotch. "Dave, come on. You know something that could be crucial to finding Sandra and her captor."

Rossi looked at him and sighed. "Santaria told me something back at the house once you and the other three had left us alone. Marden isn't the true father of Sandra and Matt."

"Who is?" Hotch asked.

"I am," Rossi answered. "Nobody would want to hurt somebody in their own family unless they weren't family at all. It has to be somebody on Marden's side of the family that found out that Sandra and Matt weren't actually Marden's kids."

Hotch nodded. "I tell Garcia to narrow the search down to Marden's side of the family. And Dave?" He paused a moment to make sure Rossi looked him straight in the eyes. "We'll find her." Rossi just nodded and Hotch headed back into the conference room while Rossi called Santaria.

"David? What is it?" Santaria asked once she had picked up the phone.

"May I speak to Marden? Please, it's important," Rossi begged.

There was a slight shifting sound on the other end of the line before, "Agent Rossi, have you found her yet?"

"No, but we might be getting close. Tell me, did anybody on your side of the family know that Sandra and Matt weren't yours?" Rossi questioned.

"Yeah, all of them know," Marden answered.

"Did anybody seem angry about it, or refused to believe it?" Rossi pressed.

"Well, my brother Malvin kept saying I was lying, but he's the only one," Marden replied.

"Does he live in town?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah," Marden answered. "You don't think he…"

"I don't know. Thank you," Rossi hung up the phone and headed back into the conference room. "Marden said that his brother Malvin wasn't too happy when he found out." Hotch nodded.

"Found out what?" JJ asked. Rossi could see the whole team looked confused. _Hotch didn't tell them._

"Sandra and Matt aren't Marden's," Hotch said. He glanced at Rossi and nodded, saying he wouldn't tell them unless Rossi wanted to. Rossi kept his mouth shut, not wanting to tell them just yet.

"Garcia, we need an address for Marden's brother Malvin," Morgan said.

"Got it. Sending it to you now," Garcia replied.

"Good work, Garcia," Hotch ended the call and they all headed out.

**Please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sandra sat in the small trailer house at the counter while Malvin walked around the kitchen. She didn't look at him. She didn't know if that was because of the fact she wasn't related to him or because he had kidnapped her right out of her own home. _How could they not tell me?_

"You want something to drink?" Malvin offered.

Sandra didn't look up as she replied, "No."

"Come on, Sandra. I'm just as upset about this as you are," Malvin pressed. Sandra still didn't look up. "It's ok to show your feelings. I'm your uncle."

"No, you're not!" Sandra snapped.

"Sandra, come on. What's bothering you?" Malvin continued.

"I want my real dad!" Sandra growled, wiping around in her chair.

Malvin's eyes went dark and his tone was harsh. "You're real dad is a monster disguised as an FBI agent! But I'll protect you! He'll pay for what he did."

Sandra looked up in surprise and saw his fierce look. It scared her a little. This wasn't the uncle she had known all her life. Those eyes were those of a monster, a killer.

"Stay here," Malvin grabbed his jacket and headed out to his van. It was a white van with hardly any windows. He drove off and Sandra's brain told herself to run but she didn't know where to go. She had never really figured out the way to her house from Malvin's place. Instead, since she was alone, she let the tears flow down from her eyes. She left the counter and went to sit in the corner in the living room. _How could they not tell me? How could they not tell Matt?_

**Rossi's POV**

Hotch pulled up to the small trailer and they all got out of the SUV. Morgan and Blake headed around back while JJ and Reid headed off toward the garage that wasn't connected to the house. Hotch and Rossi went to the front door. Rossi followed Hotch inside. Rossi searched the kitchen while Hotch went to the living room. "Clear!" he called.

"Clear!" he heard Morgan say.

"I've got the girl!" Hotch called. Rossi turned and quickly headed into the living room. He spotted Sandra sitting in the corner with her head buried in her knees. Hotch nudged her and she looked up. "Sandra? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Sandra shook her head and wiped away the tears, putting on a tough look. "No, I'm fine. You just missed him."

"Do you know where he went?" Hotch asked.

"No, but I know who he's after," Sandra answered, her eyes dark. "He's going after my dad, my real dad."

Hotch exchanged a glance with Rossi before looking back at Sandra. "Don't worry Sandra. We'll catch him before he gets to your dad."

"He already knows who my real dad is," Sandra said, getting up. "He said he was a FBI agent, but he didn't say anything more."

"Come on," Hotch said, leading Sandra out. Rossi watched, unsure whether or not to approach Sandra. Morgan and Blake soon joined him.

"Good thing she was alright," Blake commented.

"What kind of person would do this to a girl like her?" Morgan asked, anger in his voice.

"A monster," Rossi answered before heading outside without a word. He stopped on the porch and called Santaria. "Santaria? Yeah, we found her."

"Oh thank goodness! Is she alright?" Santaria asked.

"She's unharmed, though she does seem pretty shaken up," Rossi answered. "She's definitely not handling the truth about Marden well."

"Does she know that you're her real father?" Santaria asked.

"No, I haven't told her yet," Rossi replied.

"You need to tell her, David," Santaria said. "She deserves to know the truth."

Rossi hesitated, unsure of whether now was a good time or not. "I know she deserves to know, but she's already upset. If I tell her she might bite my head off before Malvin gets to me."

"She won't," Santaria assured him. "Tell her, David. She needs you. She's so much like you. You'll see."

Rossi heard her hang up and he sighed, putting his phone away. He glanced at Hotch, who stood over by the SUV with Sandra. Hotch nodded and Rossi went over. Hotch left to go talk to the rest of the team. Sandra glanced at Rossi before looking back down at the ground.

"Are you alright?" Rossi asked, not sure how to tell her.

"Yeah, of course. Fine," Sandra answered. Rossi could hear that she was holding her emotions in.

"Your mom is worried about you," Rossi said, still not able to bring himself to say it.

"How could she not tell me that Marden wasn't my father?" Sandra whispered.

"She knew what it would do to you," Rossi soothed. "You're father holds onto his pride just like you do."

Sandra looked up at him. "You know him?"

"Quite well," Rossi said. "You're mother says you're a lot more like him than her."

Sandra nodded. "She always said I was hanging around with Kyoya too much."

"You've had those traits longer than that, I'm sure. You stay strong in the thick of all this, just like your father would've," Rossi explained.

"What is my father like?" Sandra asked.

"Well, he's hard-headed, holds onto his pride like you, doesn't open up to just anybody. He used to be pretty selfish too," Rossi answered.

Sandra nodded. "Sounds like you know him better than anybody."

"I better," Rossi said.

Sandra closed her eyes for a moment before turning and hugging Rossi. "Thank for finding me," she said, pausing before adding, "…Dad."

Rossi smiling slightly and hugged her back. "Anytime, Sandra. And don't worry. We'll catch this guy."

Rossi felt the gazes of his team fixed on him but he ignored them. "We'd better get you home. You're boyfriend's going to kill us if we don't bring you back."

Sandra let go and smiled. "Kyoya won't do anything if I have something to say about it."

Rossi smiled with amusement. _She's tough alright. I'm just glad we found her alive._

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra rode in the passenger seat while Rossi drove her back to her house. She hoped he was able to find Malvin before he hurt him.

Rossi stopped in front of her house. She glanced at him. "Are you going to come in for a minute?"

"If you want," Rossi said. Sandra nodded and they both got out and headed to the door. Sandra barely had knocked before her mom rushed out and hugged her.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried!" her mom said.

Sandra ducked out of her mother's grip. "I'm alright, mom. Can we maybe come in?"

"Oh! Of course!" Her mom led them inside. Sandra saw her friends watching her from the living room. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

Kyoya was the first to get up. His face was emotionless so Sandra had no idea what he was going to do as he approached her. She was shocked when he hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. "Don't you ever do that again, ok?" Kyoya said.

"I'll try not to," Sandra promised.

"I'm so glad you're ok. You had us all worried sick," Alex piped up.

"I'm sorry, guys," Sandra apologized.

"Don't be," Matt came up as Sandra and Kyoya let each other go. "Do you know?"

Sandra nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "Know what?"

Sandra looked at him and then at Matt. Matt nodded and Sandra turned back to Kyoya. "The person we've known as our dad all these years isn't really our dad after all. Our real dad is the FBI agent David Rossi."

Sandra glanced at Rossi and saw he was talking on his phone. She caught Kyoya staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Kyoya, leave him alone," she said.

Kyoya looked at her, then at Rossi before nodding and sitting back down. "You can get him to do almost anything, can't you?" Matt said in a joking tone.

"Just about," Alex answered for her.

Kyoya glared at her but Sandra just laughed. She looked back at Rossi and saw him talking with her mom and Marden.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy," Kenta said.

Sandra nodded. "Yeah, he's a nice guy."

"Well, what do we do now?" Yu asked. "I'm bored!"

Ryuga rolled his eyes and Emma stared at him with amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Well, how about we go outside and battle?" Gingka suggested.

Sandra smiled and looked at Kyoya, who had a competitive gleam in his eyes. "Ok, but as long as you two don't destroy the yard."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gingka promised, though Sandra could see the competitive gleam in his eyes as well. She glanced at Matt and he shrugged. Sandra chuckled before heading over to her mom.

"Hey mom? We're going to go battle in the backyard if that's alright," Sandra said. "I promise that I won't let Kyoya and Gingka destroy the yard."

Her mom smiled with amusement. "I can see nothing's changed between those two. Go on ahead. We'll come out in a little bit and watch you."

Sandra nodded and headed outside where her friends were already waiting. "So how are we going to do this?" Tsubasa asked.

"We could do team battles," Kenta suggested.

"Or a battle royal so everybody gets to battle," Yu added.

"How about you combine the two?" Madoka suggested. "You could all pair up and have a battle royal. The last team standing wins."

"Then you won't risk damaging your beys with a battle so soon after your first one," Alex added, glancing at Kyoya and Ginkga.

"What?" Gingka asked.

Everyone but Kyoya and Gingka laughed. "Alright, then. How do we decide who's with who?" Benkei asked.

"You guys can debate over that," Alex answered.

Yu ran over to Tsubasa eagerly, who just nodded. Benkei and Kenta stood side-by-side. Emma and Ryuga were obviously going to battle together. Gingka offered for Matt to be his partner and Matt agreed, looking grateful. Sandra knew who her partner was. She glanced at Kyoya and he smiled as he nodded to her. The teams then made a circle in the yard.

"We're going to win this! Right Kenta?" Benkei looked like he was going to burst. Kenta nodded to him, a competitive look on his face.

"Let's get this started!" Gingka said as he raised his launcher. Everybody copied him.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

All the beys collided in the center of the circle and bounced back. Everyone was waiting to see who would make the first move. Sandra saw Kyoya's gaze was fixed on Gingka's Cosmic Pegasus. Sandra glanced at him and nodded. "As long as you don't destroy the yard, I won't step in," she said.

Kyoya nodded, his gaze not wavering as he stared at Cosmic Pegasus. "Go now Leone!" Fang Leone charged in and clashed with Cosmic Pegasus.

"Now we're talking!" Gingka said. "Pegasus!"

"I want in on this fight!" Yu whined.

"Then come at me, Yu!" Kenta taunted. The two stamina types clashed.

"This is so fun! Go Libra!" Yu cheered.

"Charge in Bull!" Benkei commanded, sending Bull in to attack Libra.

"Oh no you don't!" Eagle suddenly appeared and intercepted Bull. "Your opponent is me!"

"L-Drago!" L-Drago Destructor charged forward heading for Cosmic Pegasus, but Nightmare Pegasus stopped it.

"Not while I'm here!" Matt said with a smile.

"Sandra?" Emma glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sandra smiled and nodded. "You're on, Emma! Leone!"

"L-Drago!" Cosmic Leone and Earth L-Drago charged forward and collided with each other, both bouncing back. They clashed over and over again, neither letting up.

"Oh no! Bull!" Sandra glanced at Benkei and saw that he was out of the battle.

"Nice job, Tsubasa!" Yu said, an excited smile on his face.

"I almost had you too!" Benkei growled.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted.

"Leone!" Kyoya roared. Both beys were clashed fiercely, neither letting up.

"Yu! Do it!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Libra! Sonic Buster!" The ground beneath all the beys turned into sand. Every bey stopped moving except for Eagle.

"Time to take them out! Go Eagle!" Eagle charged toward Cosmic Leone. "Better take out the strongest first!"

Eagle collided with Cosmic Leone and sent it flying into the air. "Sandra!" Kyoya exclaimed but Sandra just smiled and Kyoya smiled too, knowing what she was thinking.

"Do it now, Leone! Crushing Tornado!" Sandra ordered. Cosmic Leone became enveloped in a tornado and circled back around, but instead Cosmic Leone collided with Libra, defeating it and the ground went back to normal.

"Aw! No fair!" Yu whined.

"I say it's time to finish this. Wouldn't you, Sandra?" Kyoya asked.

"You don't mind me interfering?" Sandra countered with a slight smile.

"I'll get him next time," Kyoya promised.

"Let's do it then! Cosmic Leone!" Sandra shouted. Her Leone began circling around all the beys.

"Fang Leone!" Kyoya's Leone settled in the center of the circle. "Special Move! King Lion Crushing Fang!" The tornado exploded from Fang Leone.

"Look out!" Matt shouted.

"My turn! Special Move! Fierce Tornado Clash!" Cosmic Leone became enveloped in a tornado again as it circled quickly around the edges of the circle. It began to push all the other beys closer to the tornado in the center until they were all forced into the tornado. When the attacks stopped, only Cosmic Leone and Fang Leone were left spinning. Sandra smiled in triumph as she caught her bey. "Alright!"

"Darn! She won again," Yu complained.

"You're just too good," Matt commented.

"I'll beat you next time," Emma vowed.

Sandra stared at her rival, a competitive smile on her face. "You're on, Emma. I'll be waiting."

Sandra looked and saw Rossi, Santaria and Marden sat on the porch watching. "We didn't tear up the yard," Kyoya said. Sandra giggled.

"What's up with you? Thought the King of Beasts wasn't scared of anything," Sandra teased.

"Hey! I'm not!" Kyoya argued.

"Hey Sandra! He is scared of something!" Alex called. Sandra's eyes widened as she continued, "He's scared of asking…"

"Alex! Don't you say it!" Sandra cut her off and ran after her. Alex just laughed evilly and ran off.

"Look on the bright side! At least Samara isn't here! She'd do worse!" Alex pointed out.

**Please R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Rossi stood outside on the porch that night, staring at the stars. Some of Sandra's friends had left. The ones that were staying were the only ones left. Rossi was waiting for Morgan to come by. They were going to watch the house tonight. Hotch didn't trust Malvin not to come back so soon. Hotch still had yet to tell the rest of the team what Rossi's connection to Sandra and Matt were. He knew Morgan would be asking him questions but he didn't think about that right now. He did his best to relax.

"Hey," Rossi glanced beside him out of the corner of his eye to see Sandra come up beside him. "Are you going to stand out here all night?"

"No, just for a little bit," Rossi assured her.

"You can't just stay out here by yourself. What if Malvin shows up?" Sandra reminded him. "He could kill you."

"Then I'll take him with me," Rossi vowed.

Sandra stared at him with worry in her eyes. "But he can't. I'm not going to lose you right after I found out that you're my real father. I can't and I won't."

Rossi grinned and looked at her. "Protective of family, aren't you?"

Sandra shrugged. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah, guess I am," Rossi said, thinking of the team. "The closest thing I have to a family anyway."

Sandra nodded. "I understand it. My friends and I have been through so much together, we've become like a family. When one is down and out, another is there to pick them up again."

Rossi nodded. _Just like the team. No matter how hard things get, we're always there for each other. It's the same for Sandra and her friends. That battle earlier wasn't just something to do. It was something to get Sandra's mind off everything._

"Hey, what are you two doing out there?" Rossi and Sandra turned around to see Morgan in the doorway. "Don't you know Malvin is loose?"

"Sandra's safe as long as I'm with her," Rossi argued, knowing he didn't know yet.

Sandra seemed to get the message. "Even if he weren't, I'd beat him up if I saw him," she growled.

"Really? You? No offense, but you don't look like you could hurt a fly," Morgan said.

"Don't let that fool you," Kyoya came up. "She's the toughest girl you'll ever meet."

"I find that hard to believe," Morgan replied.

"Next time Tyler shows himself, you can ask him," Sandra said. "That jerk would know."

"No kidding," Kyoya agreed. He nodded to Sandra. "You coming in or are you staying out for a while?"

"I think I'll stay out for a while," Sandra said.

Morgan looked at Kyoya, looking as if he expected him to protest but Kyoya just nodded and headed back inside. Morgan looked back at Rossi in shock. "What kind of a boyfriend is that?" he asked.

"The kind that knows her," Rossi answered. "She'll be fine. I'll be with her the whole time."

Sandra blinked as worry flashed in her eyes. Rossi hoped that Morgan didn't notice. Morgan's gaze was fixed on Rossi.

"Rossi, we need to talk, and I'd think you'd rather do it in private," Morgan said.

"Sandra can stay," Rossi insisted. Sandra looked at him with a knowing look.

Morgan glanced between the two before fixing his gaze on Rossi once more. "What's going on with you lately? When we first started this case you were fine but when Sandra came into the picture you started acting different. You came up with evidence out of thin air." Rossi just stared at him. "What's going on Rossi?"

Rossi just looked up at the stars, unsure on how to answer. Sandra gave a sympathetic smile.

"He's part of your family, right?" Sandra asked. "He deserves to know then."

Rossi looked at her for a moment before nodding in agreement. He looked back at Morgan. "Well?" Morgan asked

"Marden isn't Sandra and Matt's real father," Rossi began. "I am."

Morgan looked utterly shocked. "You're sure?"

"Positive," Rossi answered. "That's why Malvin went after Sandra. He's angry that Sandra and Matt aren't related to him and wants to take it out on the person responsible for it: me."

"In that case, you shouldn't be out here either," Morgan pointed out.

"I already know that, Morgan," Rossi replied.

"I'm guessing that the rest of the team doesn't know?" Morgan predicted.

"Just Aaron," Rossi said. "Did you guys get anything else on Malvin?"

Morgan glanced at Sandra and back at Rossi. Rossi nodded. "Malvin hasn't returned to the house. We have a patrol car watching it. If he did try to return he probably saw the car and ran."

"So he knows we're on to him," Rossi stated grimly.

"You think he'll come here?" Sandra asked, looking worried, although Rossi could tell that she wasn't worried about herself.

"If he has nowhere else to go then he'll come here soon," Morgan answered. "Does he have any other places around here?"

Sandra shook her head. "No, just that trailer. If he has another place then I've never been there."

"Then that means he's coming here," Rossi said, his eyes darkening.

Morgan pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call Hotch and tell him to get him and the rest of the team over here as fast as they can." He moved off to the other side of the porch.

"You think he's coming tonight?" Sandra asked.

"It's possible. He's not going to drive around all night. Sooner or later he'll get tired of waiting and come here," Rossi explained. "He most likely won't know Morgan and I are here. He's probably planning to call in and lure us here."

"But you're already here, so he won't have to do that," Sandra looked inside her house.

Morgan came back over to them. "Hotch said we should get everybody out of the house now. If he's coming here, there's no telling what he'll do."

Rossi wanted nothing more than to get them all to leave so they could lie in wait for their unsub but with one glance at Sandra, Rossi could tell that she wasn't leaving, and nothing they said could make her. He glanced at Morgan and he got the message.

"Hotch and the others will most likely get here after Malvin," Morgan said.

"Then it'll just be me and you," Rossi replied.

"Are you sure? Even though he's after you, you want to go through with this?" Morgan questioned.

Rossi nodded. "I'm not backing down now. The best thing to do right now, is give him what he wants. I trust you to have my back."

Morgan nodded. "Always."

"Dad…" Sandra breathed.

"Don't worry Sandra. I'll be fine," Rossi assured her, trying to sound confident, but inside he wasn't so sure himself. He shook the thoughts away though. _Don't think like that. You'll catch this guy, and everything will be alright._

**Please R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra sat on the steps of the back porch. Rossi and Morgan were talking, discussing how they were going to take care of this. Sandra pulled Leone out and held it up so the stars were behind it. She knew that Rossi had told her that everything would be fine but she wasn't so sure he believed it himself. _Calm down, Sandra. Everything will be alright. Just let them do their job._

They all quickly looked up when they heard a commotion inside. Sandra got up and watch Morgan nod to Rossi. They both pulled out their guns. Rossi looked at Sandra.

"Stay here," he ordered.

Sandra wanted to protest but she held her tongue. She just nodded and watched them enter the house. They left the door open slightly and Sandra approached the door, peeking inside and listening. It took everything Sandra had to not go in right then and there. Malvin was there, pointing a gun at Rossi. Rossi and Morgan were aiming their guns at him too. Santaria and Marden were sitting on the couch. Marden was comforting Santaria best he could but he was just as upset as she was. Sandra spotted her friends with Matt at the top of the stairs, all helpless to do anything.

"Malvin, you don't want to do this," Morgan said.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Malvin snapped, turning the gun to Morgan.

"Just put the gun away and we can talk about this," Rossi pressed.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Malvin retorted, training the gun back on Rossi. "This is all your fault anyway! You took the kids that could've been my brother's!"

"Malvin, please. Just put the gun away," Marden piped up.

"No! He needs to pay for what he did!" Malvin shouted.

"You shoot that gun, I shoot you," Morgan warned.

"What does it matter? I would've gotten my revenge," Malvin said. His hand was as shaky as his voice.

"Don't shoot, Malvin," Rossi said. Morgan looked at him and Rossi just nodded to him. "Malvin, if you pull that trigger, you will go to jail. I can guarantee it."

"What do I care?" Malvin asked. "I will have gotten my revenge."

"What about Matt and Sandra? You care for them, don't you? What'll they think?" Rossi questioned.

Malvin stopped and thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Sandra's on the same page as me! They both are!" He then looked around. "Where is she? Where's Sandra? I want to see her!"

Sandra pushed her way in the door. "I'm right here." Everyone turned to look at her but she kept her gaze fixed on Malvin.

"You were hurt? Weren't you?" Malvin prompted.

Sandra nodded. "Yeah, I was. I felt betrayed at first because I was lied to my whole life. But now I'm ok. My real dad, he's an amazing guy, not the monster you said he was."

"No!" Malvin exclaimed. "You're just saying that because that's what he wants you to say!"

Sandra shook her head. "I'm not lying, Malvin. I love Marden as my dad but I love my real dad just as much, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"No! They brainwashed you!" Malvin just refused to listen to any of them.

"Please, Malvin. Please don't do this," Sandra begged, tears welling up in her eyes but she held them back.

Malvin began to lower the gun, and Sandra thought she had gotten through to him. Morgan put his gun away and Rossi just put his at his side. Morgan was about to go up and grab Malvin when suddenly he pulled the gun back up and pulls the trigger, the look of the monster Sandra had seen before in his eyes.

"No!" she exclaimed as Rossi fell to the ground. Morgan ran over and grabbed Malvin. Sandra stared at him for a moment before her stare turned into a hate filled glare. "How could you do that?"

"I was protecting this family," Malvin growled, the look of a monster never leaving.

"Really? What were you protecting us from? If anything you hurt this family!" Sandra shouted at him.

"It'll all graze over in a few weeks. Now that he's dead," he said, motioning to Rossi, who still lie on the floor bleeding, though Sandra couldn't see where, "everything can go back to normal."

"No, it won't. You're not the same person we all knew. You've changed," Sandra growled. Morgan then led him out and Sandra let her anger fade to be replaced by panic as she knelt down by Rossi's side. "Dad! Are you still there? Please! Say something!" she begged.

Rossi let out a soft moan and opened his eyes slightly to look at Sandra. "Ouch," was all he said.

"Where'd it hit you?" Sandra asked as the others came over.

Rossi glanced at his shoulder and Sandra could finally tell where all the blood was coming from. "Could be worse," he rasped.

Sandra blinked and managed to smile as the tears reformed in her eyes.

The paramedics soon came in and everyone stepped back to let them do their job. Sandra watched as they took Rossi outside. He insisted that he could walk himself. Morgan came up to Sandra and patted her on the shoulder.

"He'll be alright," he soothed.

Sandra nodded. "Thanks."

"You know, you'd make a good agent one day," Morgan commented.

"Really?" Sandra asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you handled yourself pretty well," Morgan answered.

"You're just saying that. I was afraid the whole time," Sandra pointed out.

"We all are, but you hid you fear," Morgan argued. He then gave her shoulder another pat before joining Hotch and the other members of the team. Sandra sat down on the couch, still worried about Rossi.

"Hey," Kyoya came over and sat down beside her. "He'll be alright."

Sandra didn't answer him. When he put his arm around her she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Matt, Madoka and Benkei came over as well.

"It's finally over," Matt commented.

Sandra looked at them. "I need some air," she said before heading back out to the back porch. She pulled out Leone again and held it up once more. She blinked when she saw a shooting star go right over where she held Leone. She smiled. _It's finally over, and the truth has been revealed, like it should be._

"I'm glad we finally caught him but will somebody please tell me what Rossi knows that we don't?" Reid asked, looking as if he couldn't stand knowing there was something he didn't know.

Sandra smiled and giggled with amusement. In a way, they were her family too, and she liked the idea of that. Just as long as Rossi was ok, everything was going to be alright.

**Please R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sandra sat in the park with her friends. It had been two days since Malvin had been caught and Sandra still had heard nothing from the team or her dad. She hoped Rossi was ok. She hid her worry for her friends' sakes. They all needed a good time after everything that had happened. Sandra had her guitar beside her in case she felt like playing a song or anybody wanted her to play one. She knew it always took her mind off things.

"Hey Sandra!" Alex asked from where she stood with Tsubasa with the others. "Are you going to sit over there by yourself the whole time?"

"No, just for a little bit. I'll join you in a minute," Sandra promised, smiling at her. She then turned back and stared up at the sky.

Kyoya came up and sat down beside her. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kyoya. Don't worry about me," Sandra answered.

"It's my job to worry about you," Kyoya argued.

Sandra snorted with amusement. "Yeah right. You just choose to."

"Therefore, I consider it a job," Kyoya insisted. "Now what's wrong?"

"Just wondering how my dad's doing," Sandra said. "I haven't heard from him or the team since it all happened."

"He'll be fine. I can assure you of that," Kyoya replied. "He's tough."

"Did you actually complement somebody?" Sandra asked in surprise.

"Maybe, but he is your dad. I have to be nice to him," Kyoya answered.

Sandra smiled and nudged him. "Go on over with the others. I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked, still looking uncertain.

"Positive. Go," Sandra shooed him away before looking back up at the sky. She became lost in the clouds, drifting off to her deepest thoughts when a hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked and smiled when she saw Morgan standing there, grinning with amusement as he tried to not to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Sandra asked as he sat down.

"Well, we figured we'd have to come see the new family members," Morgan answered.

"We?" Sandra echoed.

"Yeah, we!" JJ said as she and Blake appeared followed by Hotch, Reid and who Sandra believed to be Penelope Garcia.

"I thought you would've left by now," Sandra said.

"Not when you're part of the family," Reid replied.

"Plus I wanted to meet Rossi's kids," Garcia added.

Sandra was about to speak when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled when she saw her dad. "What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" he asked. Sandra could see bandages were wrapped around his shoulder and his arm was in a sling to prevent him from hurting his shoulder any further.

"Dad!" Sandra quickly got up and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"It takes more than that to take this stubborn man down," Rossi assured her.

"I'm sure it does," Sandra murmured as she let him go.

"Well, somebody should be very happy now," Emma commented as she and the group came over.

"Maybe she'll be fine now," Alex suggested.

Sandra blinked. "I was fine before!"

"No you weren't," Kyoya said. "And I know it."

"How so?" Sandra countered.

"Because I know you, and I know how you hide your feelings," Kyoya answered.

Sandra rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "Of course, because you're the master of hiding your feelings."

"I'd say that's pretty accurate," Alex said with a giggle.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and didn't say a word. Reid noticed the guitar and pointed at it. "Who plays?"

"Sandra does!" Yu answered. He then looked at Sandra pleadingly. "Will you play something Sandra? Please?"

Sandra smiled with amusement. "Alright, Yu," she agreed. She sat down and picked up her guitar. Kyoya sat down beside her. "What do you guys want to hear?" Sandra asked.

Alex smiled, mischievously. "You should do a duet with Kyoya."

Kyoya glared at Alex. "Not happening!" he snapped.

"Leave him alone, Alex. You know he doesn't sing," Sandra added.

"What? You've never done a duet before," Alex argued.

"Right, never," Sandra said, looking at Kyoya.

"Wait! You didn't did you?" Madoka asked in shock.

Sandra shrugged. "Maybe and maybe not."

Emma studied her. "I can't tell which is true, can you?"

"Nope," Gingka said.

"And you never will," Sandra replied, smiling with amusement. "Here, I've got one."

(Lyrics in **bold)**

**We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing la, la, la, la  
La, la  
I know it's simple, yeah  
But it's worked  
Right up till now  
Cause up till now, yeah  
Every day's been like a dream world  
Oh  
But now you're not just in my head  
Oh no  
When we remember  
Different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to  
See where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we start it all over again  
And again, and again  
Oh  
You know that I can't help but wonder  
What's going to happen next  
I'm a little curious  
Oh yeah  
Every star that I stood under  
When you were under it too  
Did you ever think about us?  
I hope you did  
'Cause I can tell you  
That's something I'll never forget  
I won't forget  
If we remember  
Different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to  
See where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we start it all over again  
Only friends  
Just beginning  
But I hope that we find it again  
So we can  
Go from here  
Oh  
When we remember  
Different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to  
See where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we start it all over again  
Oh  
Again and again and again and again  
Again and again and again  
When we remember  
Different summers**

(Song is Different Summers by Demi Lovato)

"You are really good," Blake commented.

Sandra shrugged. "I've been playing for a long time."

"Not just your guitar playing," JJ said. "You're an amazing singer."

"I'm not that good," Sandra replied.

"Yes, you are," Rossi added his voice to the rest, patting Sandra on her shoulder. Sandra smiled up at him.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm hungry!" Benkei piped up.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Benkei, you're always hungry," he pointed out.

"I think a burger sounds good," Gingka said.

Madoka sighed. "Of course it does."

"There's actually a burger shop around the corner," Emma said.

As soon as she finished saying it, Gingka and Benkei took off out of the park, made a right and were gone. The group just laughed while Kyoya and Ryuga sighed and shook their heads.

"Some people are crazy about food," Morgan commented, amusement shining in his eyes.

"And it only gets crazier with this group," Kyoya muttered, not looking up.

Sandra just shrugged. "What part is crazier? The things we've done over the years or the battles we have?"

"Both," Kyoya answered.

"And your battles with Gingka aren't crazy?" Sandra asked.

"Not crazy. Intense," Kyoya corrected. Sandra raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Yeah, but they're still crazy," Sandra argued.

Kyoya rolled his eyes but didn't argue. "Of course he doesn't argue with you," Alex teased. Kyoya shot her a fierce glare.

"Oh! I'm so bored sitting here and doing nothing!" Yu whined. He then looked at Kenta. "Hey Kenji! Tag!" Yu ran off.

"Hey! Get back here, Yu!" Kenta shouted as he took off after him.

"Oh boy! Here we go," Madoka said with a sigh.

"They do this often?" Hotch guessed.

"A lot," Alex answered.

Emma looked at Ryuga. "Why don't you and I go take a walk?" she suggested. Ryuga tried to hold back his smile as he nodded and they headed out of the park.

Suddenly, Yu ran up behind Tsubasa. "You're it!"

"Hey!" Tsubasa exclaimed as Yu ran off out of reach. He smiled slyly and tagged Alex. "Now you're it!"

"Tsubasa! You get back here!" Alex exclaimed as she chased her boyfriend, while trying to get Yu or Kenta as she went.

"And this must be the crazy part," Blake commented.

Sandra nodded. "Yep."

"Well, I'm getting out of here before I end up an obstacle," Kyoya said, getting up. "You want to come?"

Sandra smiled but shook her head. "I think I'll stay here." She glanced at Rossi before glancing back at Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded in understanding. "I'll be back shortly." He then headed off, dodging Yu and Kenta as he went.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Reid asked, looking a little confused. "He is your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't have to spend every second with him. He is a loner after all. He needs time alone or else he'll go crazy. Besides, he doesn't want me to know all the moves he'll use in battle. He'll probably go take the time to train," Sandra explained. "After all, he wants to be the strongest, and the first step is to beat Gingka. He won't stop until he does."

"Persistent," JJ commented.

"You have no idea," Sandra replied. "I wouldn't have him any other way. He's great."

"Girl, you're so in love," Garcia said, seeing the spark in Sandra's eyes.

Sandra blushed a little. "Yeah, I am, but I don't hide it anymore. I used to but that was for Kyoya. He wanted to maintain his image, but he's changed since then a little."

"So, I hear you live in Japan now," Hotch changed the subject.

Sandra nodded. "Yeah. That's where I met most of my friends."

"When are you going back?" Rossi asked.

Sandra shrugged. "Probably in a few days. Matt stays here though."

"Where is he anyway?" Garcia asked, glancing around. "I want to meet him, too."

"He had a job interview today. He started looking recently," Sandra answered. "When are you guys heading back?" Sandra asked.

"Tomorrow," Hotch answered.

Sandra nodded. "I bet you guys are pretty busy."

"Yeah, we are," Blake replied.

"We just figured we'd make the most of our extra day here," JJ added.

"I'll have to come see your house sometime," Sandra said, looking at Rossi.

Rossi smiled and sat down beside her. "I'd like that."

"I'll call ahead to make sure it's alright. Never know when you'll be away," Sandra replied.

"We'll give you two a minute before we bug you again," Morgan joked as the rest of the team walked away, leaving Sandra and Rossi alone.

"So, you like it over there in Japan?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, it's nice. I share an apartment with Alex and put on a show to help pay for the apartment," Sandra answered. "I usually just hang out with my friends. The only two I don't see regularly are Emma and Ryuga because they don't live in one specific place. They wander around and train constantly. There's no end for them in their training. What about your house? Is it nice over there?"

"I don't have a house. I have a mansion," Rossi replied, making Sandra giggle a little. "And it's nice over there when I am there. Work keeps me away a lot with the team."

Sandra nodded. "I bet. I'll call before I plan on coming, but I'll try not to call too often just so I don't interrupt you during a case."

Rossi smiled at her. "You can call me anytime you want. I won't have a problem with it. Hotch shouldn't since he knows who you are, and that you're far away."

Sandra nodded. "And you can call me whenever. Except on Friday nights. That's when I do my show. He gives me some time off sometimes because a lot of people come."

"Noted," Rossi said. He put his good arm over her shoulders and Sandra leaned into him. "I'm going to miss you."

Sandra smiled, sadly, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to see him too often. "I'm going to miss you too," she replied. "But we'll work it out. It'll just take time."

Rossi nodded in agreement.

"So what am I to you?" Morgan asked, teasingly. "Am I uncle now?"

Sandra grinned and pushed him, playfully. "More like a big brother," she answered.

"I'll take what I can get," Morgan said with a smile.

Sandra smiled and saw Rossi grinning and shaking his head in amusement. Sandra looked around at the whole team. _Dad sure has some good people looking out for him. I hope I can see them too when I come back._

**That's it guys. I'll get started on the sequel as soon as I can. I'm really into Criminal Minds right now. Please R&R and look for the sequel. :)**


End file.
